


Baqhubeka

by santigold96



Series: Izinguquko [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izinguquko [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764649





	Baqhubeka

UJaime noBrienne babukele bethukile njengoba imihlaba yabo emibili ihlangana ngenkathi uCersei engakholelwa ukuthi amehlo abo aboneni. Ubone yonke imininingwane yalezo zingane ezazingeke zifike zingakapheli izinsuku ezinhlanu igama, amehlo, izinwele, ukuphakama kwazo ...

\- OkwaJaime ayisikhombisa ... amawele? Yini ihlaya lesiphetho huh? - UCersei wathi ukuhleka okukhulu - Ungangitsheli ukuthi awukaze ucabange ...

\- Ungasho elinye igama! - Wamemeza, washiya indodana yakhe ngokucophelela emhlabathini futhi wasondela kuyo ngejubane eligcwele - Ungalinge uyisongele - wayisongela.

Vele wayekade ecabanga ngakho, wayengeke kanjani? Kepha kube kanye kuphela, okokuqala.

UJaime wayenovalo kakhulu kunangaphambili. Ngaphandle kokulinda, walinda emnyango wekamelo lapho uBrienne ebeletha khona. Unkosikazi wakhe onekhanda elikhulu ubemenqabele ngenkani ukuthi abekhona, "Angifuni ukuthi ungibone kanjena," kusho yena. Akunandaba ukuncenga noma ukuncenga ukuthi ekugcineni uBrienne ahlukane nakho. "Ngiyahlupheka, nginquma. Futhi ungabe usakhuluma okuningi, Jaime" ngakho-ke wayeyixazulile ingxoxo, efiphala ngendlela eyayihlanyisa uJaime.

Ubeqala ukukhathazeka, umbelethisi wayefikile emahoreni edlule futhi engasanendaba. Kuthiwani uma kwenzeka okuthile? Wanikina ikhanda ukuze asuse leyo micabango kuye. UBrienne wayenamandla, konke kuzolunga. Ngokuphazima kweso kwakhala indlu futhi inhliziyo kaJaime yeqa ukushaya, kwakungekho ndawo yemizwelo. Kudlule imizuzu embalwa kwavuleka umnyango.

"Kunjalo," kusho umatron, esula igazi ezandleni zakhe ngendwangu. Lokho kumqede amandla uJaime okomzuzwana, kodwa wamomotheka - Konke kuhamba kahle, akukho okuzokukhathaza. Kungenteka nangabe ufuna.

Uma ufuna? Vele bengifuna! Ukushayisana kwakhe kugijima ngezinzwa, wangena egumbini. UBrienne wayelele embhedeni, ekhathele, ubuso bakhe bemunca izithukuthuku, okwamenza wabukeka embi kakhulu kunokwejwayelekile kepha kuJaime wayezohlala engowesifazane omuhle kunabo bonke emhlabeni.

\- Sawubona ubaba - UBrienne wathi ngokumamatheka - Kunomuntu ofuna ukuhlangana nawe.

Wasondela ngokucophelela embhedeni wababona. Izidumbu ezimbili eziphinki zilale ngokuthula ezingalweni zikaBrienne. Izinyembezi zagcwala amehlo akhe, wayengakaze ajabule kangako empilweni yakhe. Wasondela kumkakhe wamanga, wafuna ukuxoxa ngezindebe zakhe lonke uthando nentokozo ayenayo.

\- Ngiyakuthanda Brienne - wamhlebile ukuze angavusi abancane - Ngikuthanda kakhulu - waphinda - Baphinde ... bayigugu, dali - washo ngokuqhaqhazela ngomzwelo.

\- UJaime, ngilethula kuwe uPodrick noJoanna - uBrienne uthe ubheka izingane ngentshiseko - zingamawele - wanezela, azi ukuthi lokho kuzosho ukuthini kumyeni wakhe.

Kungazelelwe, ukungabaza kwathatha indawo kuleyo nenjabulo enkulu eyayigcwalise izikhathi zakhe zangaphambilini. Yena noCersei babengamawele, kuthiwani uma ...? Wona lo mqondo wamenza waba nesiyezi futhi wabonakala ngemifanekiso eyisigidi phambi kwamehlo akhe.

"Jaime, ngibheke," kubuza uBrienne, ezwa ukuthi kuqhubekani ngomqondo wakhe. Wenza njengoba ebuza futhi ebuka kude nezingane ezincane azibheka emehlweni akhe - Uyakhumbula ukuthi ungitshele nini lapho ngikubuza ukuthi wazi kanjani ukuthi ungithole kuphi lapho ungophula eLady Heart of Stone? IPoniente inkulu kakhulu futhi ubuwazi ukuthi ngikuphi futhi wafika ngesikhathi ukusindisa impilo yami.

\- "Bengazi nje" - uphendule engazi ukuthi lowo mbuzo uvelaphi ngokuthile okwenzeka eminyakeni edlule.

\- Hhayi-ke, ngiyayazi nje - uthe ngaphandle kokuma ukuthi ambheke - ngiyazi uJaime, ngeke kwenzeke, ngiyakuthembisa.

UJaime wagqolozela izingane. Babemincane kakhulu, bebuthakathaka. Engazi kahle ukuthi kufanele enze kanjani, wabubhoboza ubuso bakhe obuncane bendodakazi yakhe. Wamangala lapho evula amehlo, kancane kancane, njengomuntu ovuka ephusheni elide, futhi eshukumisa isandla sakhe esincane, wanamathela kulokho okwakusondele kakhulu, umunwe kaJaime. Ngaleso sikhashana, nendodakazi yakhe esanda kuzalwa ibambe umunwe wakhe iqinile, nayo iyazi, yayazi ukuthi lokho ngeke kwenzeke kubo futhi ukungabaza kunyamalale lapho nje sekufike. Futhi ngangingakaze ngicabange ngakho futhi.

\- Ufuna ukubabamba? UBrienne wanikela.

\- Mina? - UJaime ubuze emangele - ngi ... angazi ukuthi kwenziwa kanjani.

\- Kuze kube umzuzwana owedlule nami angizange - ahleke - ngiyesaba ukuthi asikakulungeli kakhulu lokhu kukhulisa, kodwa sizokukwenza kahle, akunjalo?

UJaime wakhumbula indlela umkakhe ayengavikeleki ngayo lapho ethola ukuthi babelindele ingane. Ngokusobala lokho kwakuyindlela eyayikade ikhona kodwa kuze kube yileso sikhathi babengacabangi kangako ngayo. Emavikini okuqala okukhulelwa u-Brienne ubengekho, akafuni ukukhuluma ngakho kwathi uma uJaime embuza ukuthi kwenzekani wavele wakhala. "Awuboni? Ngeke ngibe ngumama olungile, Jaime. Ngikhuliswe phakathi kwezinkemba nemimese, hhayi phakathi kwendwangu namantombazane. Angazi nokuthi ngiyithola kanjani ingane!"

Futhi manje wayenezingane zakhe ezimbili ezingalweni zakhe, eqinisekile ngaye nokuthi wayezobhekana kanjani nokuzayo.

\- Sizoba ngabazali abakhulu - uJaime wamqinisekisa - Ikakhulu wena - wamomotheka esihlathini.

Futhi kuze kube manje babekade.

UPodrick noJoanna babeyizingane ezimbili ezinempilo nezinamandla, zigcwele amandla nobungqabavu. UPodrick, owayemdala nje kudadewabo, wayengumfana ozolile futhi obekezelayo owayezuze njengefa likanina womama amthandayo futhi kanye naye, amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, okuthi lapho ehleka aphenduke isibhakabhaka luhlaza okwesibhakabhaka nalapho ethukuthele, kwakumnyama bhuqe ulwandle ngesivunguvungu. Ngakolunye uhlangothi, uJoanna wayeyintombazane emnandi futhi engenacala eyayihlaselwa ngezinye izikhathi ukukhukhumala, ejwayelekile kaJaime Lannister, kangangokuthi uyise wayengabheka ngamehlo aluhlaza amantombazane aluhlaza, futhi ngokumamatheka kumenze aqonde ukuthi leso simo sengqondo sasingeke simthole ndawo. Womabili la makhwenkwe ayenombala ophuzi, izihlathi ezimnandi, nezinwele ezimhloshana, kepha njengobuntu kanye nombala wamehlo, uPod wayezuze njengefa umbala kaBrienne, awugqoke mfishane ukuvimba ukuthi ungakhathazwa, ngenkathi uJoanna izigqoko zegolide uyise ayenazo ebusheni bakhe futhi zazihlala ziziphatha emoyeni, ngezinye izikhathi ezazimenza abukeke njengomuntu onolaka oluncane.

Bebehluke kakhulu, kepha befana kakhulu ngasikhathi sinye. Kusukela ebuntwaneni, uJaime noBrienne babebafundise ukulingana okuphelele. Bobabili babazi ukuthi ukucwaswa kuyini nangayo yonke iBrienne, wayengazimisele ukuthi indodakazi yakhe ihlushwe ngesihogo esidlule ebuntwaneni bakhe.

Abafana laba babekhuthele futhi bedlala futhi yize bebemncane kakhulu, basebenzise usuku lonke belwa ngezinkemba zokhuni ababezinikezwe nguyise ngosuku lwabo lwesine lwegama waze wakhathala ngenxa yokuzama. Kwakungenandaba ukuthi kwakushisa ngokwanele ukuncibilikisa udonga noma uma lina imvula yolwandle, uPod noJoanna babehlala belinda ngesineke isikhathi sosuku lapho abazali babo bephuma beyodlala nabo futhi babafundisa konke abakwaziyo ngobuciko benkemba.

Ukube uJaime bekufanele akhethe isikhathi sakhe asithandayo sosuku, ngokuqinisekile kungaba njalo. Nsuku zonke, lapho ilanga seliqala ukushona, laba abane babephuma baye egcekeni bephethe izinkemba zabo. Okokuqala kwakuyithuba likaJaime noBrienne, abathi phambi kwamehlo abantwana babo bamangala, wabanikeza umboniso omfishane. Izingane zabe sezithatha izinkemba zazo futhi zazama ukulingisa, ngeshwa, okwenziwe ngabazali babo esikhathini esedlule. Ekugcineni, banqotshwa umsebenzi, abancane, bembozwe odakeni, bawela phansi, bayazi ukuthi kwakuzolandela kanjani uma bekwenqaba ukugeza. Ngalezo zikhathi lapho uJaime engalaleli okunye ngaphandle kokuhleka komndeni wakhe, wayezizwa egcwele, ephelele.

Manje, njengoba uCersei ehlaziya ngokucophelela izingane zakhe ngamehlo akhe, izithombe zazo zonke lezo zinto zasemini zikhanya ngengqondo kaJaime futhi wayefuna ukumisa isikhathi, avikele lezi zikhathi eziyigugu ukuba zinganyamalala unomphela.

\- Yebo mama, bangobani? UPod waphinda lapho ebona ukuthi umama wakhe ukhethe ukungawuphenduli umbuzo kaJoanna.

\- Akekho, isithandwa - UBrienne uphendule esaba ukuthi izingane zakhe zizophikelela ekutheni zazi imvelaphi yabantu abangabazi - Masenze into eyodwa, kungani ungahambeli phezulu isikhashana? Ubaba uzokwazisa ngesikhathi sokudla kwakusihlwa.

\- U-Peeeero ... - amawele aphendula ngazwi linye.

\- Awukaze uzwe yini unyoko, abantu abayizinkemba zesikhashana? - UJaime ubuze ngethoni yamahlaya - Kuthiwa emakamelweni! - Uthe ukuthatha abafana laba omncane okhalweni ubaphakamisele phansi ngenkathi bengayeki ukuhleka.

Ngenkathi uJaime ethwala amawele ekhuphuka izitebhisi, uBrienne wavele wamamatheka. UJaime wayehlala azi ukuthi aphatha kanjani izingane, azenze zihleke futhi azithuke lapho kunesidingo. Wayengubaba omuhle. Ngabe bekungaba ngoTommen noMyccella futhi ukube izinto bezingafani?

Owesifazane ohleli amamitha ambalwa ukusuka emcabangweni wakhe ngokufana. UCersei wabheka abancane ngomona. Izingane zakhe azikaze zibe nezinto ezinjengale, ubaba owayezithanda, wazikitaza futhi wabaxoxela izindaba ngaphambi kokulala. URobert akakaze abanikeze izwi elithambile, ihlombe, noma ukwangana okuhle ebusuku. Futhi uJaime ... naye akazange, kodwa ngoba wayenqatshelwe futhi bekungcono ngaleyondlela, noma ngabe kunendaba ini manje? Wonke umuntu wayezothola iqiniso esikhathini esingaphansi kwezinyanga ezimbili, uma ebuyela eKing's Landing futhi izingane zabo ziyoba yizisulu zokugconwa nokuthukwa nomaphi lapho ziya khona. UCersei avale amehlo. Kwakungcono ukungacabangi ngakho. Into ngayinye ngesikhathi sayo, okokuqala kuzofanela athathe uJaime ngaphambi kukaDaenerys ukuze abasindise, khona-ke uzobe ebhekele ukwenza konke okusemandleni ukujabulisa izingane zakhe.

Ukuthathwa kwezinyathelo kukhiphe uCersei ukuphuma kwakhe ezihlangwini zakhe.

\- Izingane sezivele zivukile, ngeke zehle - UJaime wamqinisekisa uBrienne ngenhloso yokumqinisekisa.

Kwaphinde kwathuleka kwathi cwaka phezu kwekamelo. Ikhanda likaJaime lalizoqhuma, kufanele enzeni? Kungazelelwe kwafikelwa umqondo engqondweni yakhe ukuthi wayifunda kudala, encwadini ayemtshele yona uTyrion: "Kwesinye isikhathi kufanele ukhethe phakathi kokulungile nokungalungile."

"Ngizoya eLing's Landing," ememezela ngezwi elizolile. UCersei wamamatheka ngokuneliseka - Phuma uCersei - uJaime wayala, kwathi lapho esebona ukuthi usezobhikisha, wengeza - sengivele ngasho ukuthi ngizohamba nawe. Ake ngivumele okungenani ukubingelela umndeni wami.

Wasula esikhundleni, uCersei wabheka unogada, owanquma ikhanda washiya igumbi elilandela yena. Lapho umnyango uvaliwe, uJaime wahlala ngaphesheya kweBrienne futhi ehlikihla amathempeli akhe, wazama ukuthola umkakhe incazelo.

\- UBrienne I ... - UJaime waqala - Bangama ... zingane zami. Ngeke ngibayeke bafe ... zingane nje - onke amagama awasho waphula umphefumulo wakhe. Ubuke umkakhe futhi angaboni ulaka emehlweni akhe, akukho ukudabuka, okukhombisa yena nje, njengokuthi lapho uzibheka emanzini acwebile omthombo womthombo. Wathatha umoya futhi wazama ukuqhubeka - uTommen noMyccella, babengenayo ...

\- Awudingi ukuthi ngichaze uJaime, ngiyazi - uBrienne uthe ukwamukela inkulumo ethambile - Bayizingane zakho futhi ngeke uvume ukuba bafe, ngiyakuqonda futhi ngiyakuhlonipha. Ungumuntu ohlonishwayo uJaime, futhi akukho lutho oluhloniphayo njengokufaka impilo yakho engcupheni kulabo obathandayo - ukusho lokhu wambheka wengeza -Kodwa ngiyazi futhi ukuthi unguyise wezingane zami futhi ngeke ngibavumele bakhule ngaphandle ubaba. Sihamba nawe.

\- Kun? Hhayi! - UJaime ubengalindele ukuthi abantu bazosabela kanjani, kodwa-ke, yini abeyilindele ngempela? UBrienne akazange enzelwe ukuthi alile ukulahlekelwa ngumyeni wakhe, wenziwa ukuba amlwele - Cha, uBrienne. Ngeke uze ... kuthiwani ngezingane? - Wabuza, enza sengathi weza nengqondo.

\- Izingane zizokujabulela ukuqhubeka nohambo oluya endaweni okwakuhlala kuyo umama nobaba futhi uma kungenjalo, hhayi ukuthi ubatshele zonke lezo zindaba ezimnandi mayelana nama-knights we-The Kingdom Kingdoms - wakhuza ngokumamatheka enamahloni - ngiyakuthanda Jaime, futhi ngeke ngihlale ngihleli lapha ngilinde incwadi ememezela ukufa kwakho. Sizoya eLining ndawonye futhi ngiyafunga ngabayisikhombisa ukuthi ngizokhombisa lowesifazane ukuthi awuyikholelwayo. Sikulesi ndawonye - wathi ngokuzethemba - Usenzile isinqumo sakho. Manje sengithathe okwami.

UJaime wabheka uBrienne futhi wabona ukuthi wayengeke awushintshe umqondo wakhe eminyakeni eyisigidi. Wathatha amagxathu kuye, wambamba okhalweni, wamsondeza, wamanga.

\- Lungisa izinto - wathi ngesikhathi izindebe zakhe zihlukana - Kwangathi iSikhombisa lingasisiza kulokhu kuhlanya.


End file.
